


A Moment After

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fingertips at the nape of her neck raise goosebumps on her skin as he sweeps her hair aside; the warmth of his lips in the same place makes something twist low in her belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little pointless honeymoon fluff. Written for LJ's lands_of_magic community for the prompt 'true love'
> 
> * * *

Belle is unsure when the music ends. She only knows that Rumplestiltskin has pulled her into his arms; that his kisses have made her weak and breathless. She closes her eyes when his head dips to her neck, then to the swell of her bosom above the tightly laced gown, and when next she opens them they are in a different room, with the curtains closed to cocoon them in shadow, with heavy oaken furniture and a four-poster bed.

She smiles when he lifts his head to nip at her chin; lets him turn her as he will, his hands brushing slowly over the rounds of her breasts and the swell of her hips before he steps behind her to begin the process of freeing her from her gown. His fingertips at the nape of her neck raise goosebumps on her skin as he sweeps her hair aside; the warmth of his lips in the same place makes something twist low in her belly.

Her hands clench at the bedpost as his clever fingers work his way over the laces, nimbly plucking at the ties, and Belle shivers with a combination of anticipation and arousal. Her head swims, and for a moment their two worlds collide and she remembers the girl she was, lying quiet in a bed very similar to this in the luxurious room he gave her in a castle far from home. Remembers dipping her hand beneath the sheets to hesitantly touch and tease while she imagined that it was Rumplestiltskin who lay with her, Rumplestiltskin whose fingers made her quake and tremble.

She shudders again and his questing fingers still, and his breath is warm in her ear when his arms circle her waist to draw her close. "You're shaking," he murmurs.

"I…" Belle begins before bowing her head, unable to explain the roiling emotions within. Her mind whirls with images of another life, of brewing tea and dusting serpentine sculptures; of meeting Rumplestiltskin's eyes and seeing speculation there, only to have him skitter away. Of feeling scared and uncertain of all the new emotions his shy gaze wrought in her, and lying sleepless in her bed as she tried to sort them out. But that untested girl is long gone, and the woman she became has fought monsters, experimented with spells, and conquered a new land. Her love has taken her in bed and without, on the floor of the shop and in a field of wildflowers that she suspects he created simply to make her smile, and yet she shivers in his arms like an un-plucked flower. 

Belle turns in his arms, sees the worry in his eyes. Afraid that he has done something wrong, in bringing magic to their honeymoon, in dressing her in a beautiful gown and wooing her with a dance. She shakes her head, lifts a palm to his cheek. "I just love you so much," she says.

"And I love you," he answers immediately.

His kiss is softer then, a tentative brush of his lips against hers until she wraps her fingers into the long hair at the nape of his neck and encourages him to deepen it. His fingers flex at her hips and abruptly the laces that bound her into the gown are gone, only the press of their bodies keeping it still on her body. Her breath quickens when Rumple's hands trail across her bare back, and all of her previous hesitation drops away through his steadying touch. 

The unsure girl is gone, and the woman is married to the man she loves. Their love is strong and true; all the fears of the past laid to rest. And when Rumple releases her to step back and gaze upon her, his eyes warm and soft, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
